The electrical distribution system is defined to include the circuit breaker, branch circuit conductors, wiring devices, cord sets or extension cords, and electrical conductors within an appliance. A protective device is incorporated in an electrical distribution system for protecting a portion of the system from electrical faults. Ground fault circuit interrupters, also called GFCIs, are one type of protective device that has become quite widely used. They provide a very useful function of disconnecting an electrical power source from the protected portion of the system when a ground fault is detected. Among the more common types of ground faults sensed by known GFCIs are those caused when a person accidentally makes contact with a hot electrical lead and ground. In the absence of a GFCI, life threatening amounts of current could flow through the body of the person.
Arc fault circuit interrupters, also called AFCIs, are another type of protective device but that has been in use more recently. AFCIs disconnect an electrical power source from a load when an arc fault is detected. Among the more common type of arc faults sensed by known AFCIs are those caused by damaged insulation such as from an overdriven staple. This type of arc fault occurs across two conductors in the electrical distribution system such as between the line and neutral conductors or line and ground conductors. The current through this type of fault is not limited by the impedance of the appliance, otherwise known as a load coupled to the electrical distribution system, but rather by the available current from the source voltage established by the impedance of the conductors and terminals between the source of line voltage and the position of the fault, thus effectively across the line, and has been known as a “parallel arc fault.” Another type of arc fault sensed by known AFCIs are those caused by a break in the line or neutral conductors of the electrical distribution system, or at a loose terminal at a wiring device within the system. The current through this type of fault is limited by the impedance of the load. Since the fault is in series with the load, this type of fault has also been known as a “series arc fault.” In the absence of an AFCI, the sputtering currents associated with an arc fault, whether of the parallel, series or some other type, could heat nearby combustibles and result in fire.
Protective devices are typically provided with line terminals for coupling to the supply voltage of the electrical distribution system, and load terminals coupled to the protected portion of the system and a circuit interrupter for disconnection of the load terminals from the line terminals. The protective device is provided with a sensor for sensing the fault, a detector for establishing if the sensed signal represents a true hazardous fault, as opposed to electrical noise, and a switch responsive to the detector sensor, wherein the circuit interrupter comprising the contacts of a relay or trip mechanism are operated by a solenoid responsive to the switch to disconnect the load terminals from the line terminals. The disconnection is also known as tripping. A power supply may be required to furnish power to the sensor, detector, switch or solenoid.
In one approach that has been considered, a protective device is equipped with a test button which the owner of the protective device is instructed to operate periodically to determine the operating condition of the sensor, the detector, the switch, trip mechanism or relay, or power supply. Any of these components may fail and cause the circuit interrupter to fail to remove power from the load side of the protective device to interrupt the fault. Since the protective device comprises electronic and mechanical components, failure may occur because of normal aging of the electronic components, corrosion of the mechanical parts, poor connections, mechanical wear, mechanical or overload abuse of the protective device in the field, electrical disturbances (e.g., lightning), or for other reasons. Once the test has been manually initiated by operating the test button, the outcome of the test may be indicated mechanically by a button, or visually through a lamp display or pivoting flag that comes into view, or audibly through an annunciator.
In another approach that has been considered, a self-test feature can be added to the protective device for automatic testing as an alternative to a manual test. Once the test has been automatically initiated through the self-test feature, the outcome of the test can be indicated by any of the previously described methods or by the permanent disconnection of the load terminals from the line terminals of the protective device, also known as “lock-out.”
Another approach that has been considered is depicted in FIG. 1. GFCI 2 includes line terminals 3 and 5 for coupling to a power source of the electrical distribution system and load terminals 37 and 39 appropriate to the installed location, whether a circuit breaker, receptacle, plug, module, or the like. A ground fault represented by resistor 41 produces an additional current in conductor 4 that is not present in conductor 6. Sensor 12 senses the difference current between conductors 4 and 6 which is then detected by a ground fault detector 14. Detector 14 issues a trip command to an SCR 22 which in turn activates a solenoid 24, which activates a trip mechanism 26 releasing contact armatures 34 and 32, thereby disconnecting power to the load by breaking the circuit from a line hot 4 to a load hot 36 and from a line neutral 6 to a load neutral 38. A contact 10 along with a resistor 8 form a test circuit which introduces a simulated ground fault. When contact 10 is depressed, the additional current on conductor 4 is sensed by sensor 12 as a difference current causing the device to trip. Current flows through resistor 8 for the interval between depression of the contact 10 and the release of contact armatures 34 and 32, which is nominally 25 milliseconds. The device is reset by pressing a reset button 40 which mechanically resets trip mechanism 26. A resistor 20, a Zener 18, and a capacitor 19 form a power supply for GFCI 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, the mechanical layout for the circuit diagram of FIG. 1 is shown in which like elements are like numbered. Trip mechanism 26 is shown in the set state, meaning that contacts 37 and 35 are closed. Contacts 35 and 37 are held closed by action of a trapped make-force spring 46 acting on an escapement 55 on a rest stem 54 to lift a reset latch spring 52 and by interference, an armature 32. Reset latch spring 52 includes a hole 53 and armature 32 includes a hole 33, which holes 33 and 53 permit entry of a tip 58 of reset stem 54. Reset stem 54 is held in place by a block 60. Armature 32 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 56 are mechanically referenced to a housing 48 so that the force in spring 46 is concentrated into armature 32.
Referring to FIG. 3, the mechanism of FIG. 2 is shown in the tripped state. The tripped state occurs when SCR 22 activates a magnetic field in solenoid 24, which in turn pulls in plunger 23 to displace reset latch spring 52. Displacing reset latch spring 52 allows a flat portion 55 to clear the latch spring 53 interference, which then releases the interference between latch spring 52 and armature 32. Armature 32 has a memory which returns armature 32 to a resting position against solenoid 24, opening contacts 35 and 37 and disconnecting power to the load.
Protective devices have been located in an electrical distribution system in a variety of conventional device housings such as but not limited to circuit breakers typically installed inside a panel at the service entrance having an interrupting contact that disconnects the load in response to sustained overcurrent, receptacle outlets or snap switches typically installed inside a wall box, portable housings typically installed in plugs or connectors or as protective modules within appliances. Constructional requirements for the different device housings differ. Some differences arise from the pertinent UL (Underwriters Laboratories) safety standards, for example, UL standard 943 for GFCIs and UL standard 1699 for AFCIs. Unlike circuit breaker and receptacle devices, portable devices are susceptible to a poor connection between the receptacle and neutral plug blade. Therefore, only portable devices must continue to afford provide protection or interrupt load side power due to neutral supply conductor failure. This requirement for the portable protective device has often been accomplished using a relay with normally open contacts serving as the circuit interrupter. Other differences arise from the nature of the housing itself, wherein protective devices that are housed in a circuit breaker and that require a power supply most conveniently derive power for the supply power from the load side of the circuit interrupter.
Some of the protective devices discussed above employ complicated circuitry that is both expensive and subject to failure. Some of the protective devices that have been considered by designers may include complicated mechanical linkages. Some of the devices under consideration may require a power supply for powering the protective circuitry, the power being derived from the line terminals of the protective device. Inconveniently, the protective device is housed in a circuit breaker enclosure and the circuit breaker derives power from the load side terminals of the protective device. What is needed is a protective device that addresses the needs described above.